Abuela muerta de ojo morado
by PRESTAME UN SENTIMIENTO
Summary: Taub debe destruir los horrocruxes con la ayuda de sus aliados Zapp Brannigan y su abuela con ojo morado muerta.


Taub iba caminando por las calles en la noche, con una blusa de er tico escote hecha de papel peri dico cuando de pronto se tropez con una piedra y cay hacia adelante, quedando en cuatro. Obviamente, no usaba ropa interior, un perro de muy atractivas facciones pasaba por ah , se dispon a a introducir su largo pene perruno cuando una perra mas guapa se le puso enfrente, el rostro de Taub se ensombreci de dolor.

Se levant sin dignidad, se acomod su er tica blusa hecha de papel y sigui su camino al bar de Moe, cuando llego al bar Moe no paraba de lanzarle miradas que lo desvest an de su er tica blusa hecha de peri dicos,los ebrios recurrentes miraban con reproche a Moe conociendo las intenciones nada apropiadas de este.

Las crueles intenciones de Moe consist an en robarle la er tica blusa hecha de papel para poder venderla a Lady Gaga.  
>Los borrachos sab an de esto, pero no le iban a decir nada a Taub, ya que no les importaba y s lo quer an tomar alcohol.<p>

Eso fue lo que pens el inocente Taub al mirar los ojos lujuriosos de Moe, la realidad no pod a diferir mas, pues Moe quer a meterle el pito.

-Moe, dame un whiskey puro.- Dijo Taub mientras se sentaba en la barra, agarrando un pu ado de man sidoso

Calamardo no paraba de restregar su ajena-de-pene rea pelvica contra el ebrio y despistado culo de Taub mientras Moe afilaba su cuchillo usado para cortar limones. De repente, Taub se da vuelta al sentir algo baboso en su culo. Se encuentra con Calamardo y grita desesperado que alguien lo ayude. Nadie se levanta de su asiento.

Calamardo era un ser muy respetado en todo lugar ya que en esta dimension era hijo de influyentes senadores, Taub se encontr con la abultada bragueta de Bob Esponja frente a sus ojos.

-Bob, no, por favor. eres mi dolo de la Television-. dec a Taub mientras le bajaba el cierre. -Sigue, puta, oh si, oh tu culo, oh, oh. - Dec a Bob incoherentemente mientras dejaba a Taub desmayado por falta de oxigeno golpearse en seco contra el piso del sucio bar de Moe.

Horas despu s, Taub se despierta con todos sus orificios sucios de semen. Se levanta lentamente y ve que el bar de Moe est cerrado.

Justo cuando se dispon a a marcharse del lugar se topa con un Moe desnudo agitando su pene.

Moe era un viejo de 58 a os amarillo, cuyo verdadero nombre era Eduardo, y ten a el pito de 11 cent metros,  
>se la quer a meter a Taub una vez m s, pero el se negaba rotundamente a tener el pene de Moeduardo en sus orificios.<p>

Moeduardo termino dejando a Taub realmente confundido al decirle que el en realidad era un mago.  
>- Soy un que?-replico Taub confundido.<br>-Un mago - le dice a Taub, mientras agitaba su varita.  
>- Ahora date vuelta que te hechizo el culo.<p>

Hagrid, antes Moeduardo, monto a Taub en la moto voladora que le hab a robado a los Hell's Satans, Taub se asomo a ver la ciudad, se resbalo y se estampo contra el piso, muri ndose ensangrentado.

El esp ritu de Taub se introdujo en el cuerpo de un hombre de medio siglo para comenzar una nueva vida, tenia cabello.  
>Pero cruza la calle en rojo y se muere atropellado por una vieja divorciada sin hijos de 52 a os.<p>

El cad ver del hombre poco a poco se transforma en el peque o y desfigurado cuerpo de una calvo, dando as una muestra del ciclo de la vida.

Pero se vuelve a morir.

Es revivido y ahora Gandalf y Dumbledore, luego de un arduo y muy elaborado esfuerzo para aprender la fusi n, usan todos sus poderes para volverlo inmortal.

Pero lo que no sab an era que al usar todos sus poderes, le dieron as , los mismos poderes a Taub.

-Debemos buscar los horrocruxes, Taub-. Escucho al ser despertado por un golpe de la mano de Zapp Brannigan quien llevaba de la otra mano a su difunta abuela con el ojo morado.

Taub,la abuela muerta de ojo morado y Zapp Brannigan montaron al dinosaurio volador en busca de los horrocruxes.

Mientras Zapp Brannigan buscaba los horrocruxes con su abuela difunta de ojo morado en una mano, Taub dorm a en la espalda del dinosaurio, desliz ndose lentamente hasta la cola, apunto de caer. La abuela muerta de ojo morado, quien estaba muerta, ato a Taub a su mandil y de esta forma los dos seres se mov an de un lado a otro pero aun en la seguridad del dinosaurio volador. Zapp Brannigan manejaba el tim n del dinosaurio con maestr a y la tormenta azotaba despiadada contra la villa.

El dinosaurio de Zapp Brannigan comenzo a perder altura, el cuerpo de Taub se agit mientras el dinosauro ca a con estilo sobre la aldea. Para cuando aterrizaron en el centro de la villa habia un circulo de personas a su alrededor, el dinosaurio habia desaparecido en los pantalones de Zapp Brannigan.

Taub dormia,Zapp Brannigan arrastro a los dos individuos de feas facciones hasta una cantina y los ocho bebieron cerveza de mantequilla.

A Taub se le escurr a la cerveza que Zapp Brannigan lo obligaba a tomar por toda la cara. La abuela muerta de ojo morado miraba con reproche la escena, o lo haria de no ser por su indice de mortalidad de la vejez.

De repente, entraron dos personas con corona al lugar. Eran los reyes homosexuales de Polonia

-Ahora eres el nuevo rey, destruiste mi palacio, suplantaste a un cantinero, y nos has salvado a el rey y la reina al unisono mientras se hincaban y coronaban a Zapp Brannigan. Cumplida su mision se retiraron

En ese momento, Taub se desperto y saco su espada del culo, desafiando a Zapp Brannigan.

Zapp Brannigan vencio a Taub al moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Este se quejo con la mujer encargada. - Pudimos morir, o peor ser expulsados-. Dijo la abuela del ojo morado.  
>- Por que le escribes a Vicky? - Replico Zapp Brannigan con el entrecejo fruncido. Despues cogieron y Taub dijo que habia una guerra afuera.<p>

-De aqui en adelante,peleamos separados.- Dijo Taub mientras tomaba su espada, le corto el brazo a Zapp Brannigan y salio de la cantina.

Zapp Brannigan y la abuela del ojo morado terminan su relacion, libres de UST, persiguen a Taub y le dicen que los necesita para salvar el nuevo palacio, Taub se niega rotundamente. El quiere la corona, y para conseguirla es necesario destrozar el palacio y salvar a China.Y ten a que hacerlo solo.

-Los reyes de Polonia me dejaron dos coronas pero solo uso una porque tengo una sola cabeza y mi dinosaurio se irrita con el metal - Dijo Zapp Brannigan mientras estiraba su mano y le ofrecia otra corona.

Taub lo miro desconfiadamente. Una vez le hab an entregado una corona y sta termin convirtiendose en un p jaro que cagaba al momento de ponerla en la cabeza.

- Olvidaste tu casco- Dijo una voz interrumpiendo mientras un hombre asiatico musculoso se acercaba sensualmente a Taub,  
>su cara no era linda.<p>

-Qui n carajo eres? - pregunt el ante la extra eza de aquel ser de ojos estirados.

Taub comenzaba a sentir algo crecer en sus pantalones y canciones de Disney pasaban por su cabeza, el no entendia lo que le sucedia y termino por aceptar el casco del ser de ojos rasgados, justo cuando se disponian a coger, un hombre malvado asesino al sensual hombre asiatico, Taub juro vengar su honor y salvar al palacio junto con Zapp Brannigan y la anciana de ojo morado.

De pronto la tension sexual que habia entre la anciana del ojo morado y Taub, mostro sus verdaderos colores,Zapp Brannigan ofendido jugaba con su dinosaurio mientras tocaba el cuerpo sin vida del misterioso hombre asiatico. Taub y la vieja decidieron dejar todo en nada. Iba a ser perjudicial para los dos, m s para Taub ya que la abuela de Zapp Brannigan con ojo morado estaba muerta y eso hablaba mucho de sus preferencias sexuales.

Zapp Brannigan y la abuela de ojo morado siguieron a Taub,la anciana sollozaba en silencio, Zapp Brannigan le dio un golpe en el estomago, irritado con su llanto.

-DEJENMENNNNN- dijo Taub empezando a correr, pero al sentir un dolor en su panza, prbablemente era el bazo, par .

Al voltear, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veian, un hombre rubio de brazos fornidos le ofrecia una mula.

-Tienes helado?- pregunt con recelo al se or de la mula. El ya no quer a amor, no quer a sexo, no quer a coronas, s lo quer a comer helado. Y sushi.

-Me llamo Fernando y soy muy sensual, estoy en esta historia con la unica intencion de cumplir las fantasias sexuales de tu personaje y acabar un poco con su amargura, tambien pude haberme llamado Kevin, aunque tu indiferencia me mata, si sigues este camino de piedras llegaras a un restaurante en el que puedes encontrar todo el helado y una inmensa variedad de sushi.  
>-. Dijo el hombre quien era sensual hasta dando direcciones. Zapp Brannigan,la abuela muerta de ojo morado y Taub llegaron al restaurante.<p>

Taub se levant y se dirigi a la puerta, procurandose de que nadie lo viera y se fue.

Zapp Brannigan y la abuela de ojo morado lo siguieron y le recordaron que debian buscar los horrocruxes y salvar al palacio. El emperador pasaba casualmente por ahi y les ofrecio tres sombreros,Zapp Brannigan lo rechazo pues portaba una corona, pero la abuela de ojo morado y Taub los aceptaron, eran rojos y muy guapos. Se encaminaron al pie de un enorme monte.

Taub record que hab a olvidado su espada en el restaurante y se dio vuelta para ir a buscarla. En el camino se encontr con Pippi LongStocking que le ofreci su amistad y el la acept .

Zapp Brannigan y Pippi LongStocking inmediatamente desarrollaron UST porque su dinosaurio no podia estar LongStocking resulto ser lesbiana y rechazo los avances romanticos de Zapp Brannigan informandole que todo era One-Sided.  
>Zapp Brannigan dolido dejo de rasurarse, Pippi y Taub caminaban tomados de la mano.<p>

Pippi, quien normalmente se comportaba como una dama, cegada por sus hormonas lanzo a Taub en un charco de lodo y lo desvistio entre los cerdos que se revolcaban en el mismo, de forma ruda rompio el pene de Taub y luego de media hora y 30 espectadores mas tarde, Pippi se marcho y Taub, despeinado, si tuviera cabello, ya era un hombre.

Indignado, se levant , se limpi y pute a Pippi,jur venganza. Sus opciones eran ir a su casa a comer helado por tres horas hasta morir o ir en busca de los horrocruxes.

Te acompa o a destruir los horrocruxes, con una condici n. Que me lleves arrastrando, porque caminando no voy- le dijo a Zapp Brannigan y se sent en el piso en posici n de puta.

Zapp Brannigan volvio con una carreta roja, para ahorrarse de tener que arrastrar a la abuela muerta de ojo morado, aprovecho la carreta y monto a los dos sujetos de feas facciones, virilmente subia el monte empujando con fuerza.

Taub, se volvi a dormir mientras era llevado por Zapp Brannigan hacia el palacio. El cual quedaba realmente lejos, pasaria bastante tiempo y enfermedades venereas simbolicas antes de llegar.

Taub se despert de una alucinacion y exigio una corona rosa. Al llegar a la tienda de coronas rosas se encontraron con un hombre muy atractivo que exclamo:  
>Francamente querida, casemonos, te amo.-La boca de Taub se abrio y el pito del hombre se aproximaba a su boca.<p>

C mo seguir esta historia? Qu pasar con Taub?  
>Se le sumar aquel vendedor?<br> 


End file.
